


Thou Shall Not Doubt

by httpjunbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junbobficsparty2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob
Summary: Junhoe had been walking on eggshells since the disappeareance of Jiwon. But you shouldn't doubt the only person who loves you with his all. You just don't.
Relationships: JunBob - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Thou Shall Not Doubt

Rays of sunlight peeked through the window of the humble abode of the Kims that made Junhoe woke up from his deep sleep. Unlike the log that is still in a deep sleep, his husband is unbothered. 

Junhoe is staring at Jiwon contentedly with a smile on his face. The fast asleep one is snoring softly and it seems like he's having a great dream. 

It's been two years since they made a vow to love and protect one another with the Almighty God as the witness. And Junhoe never felt accomplished and happy like this.

He stroke Jiwon's face with so much adoration, tracing every corner of the face that swept off his feet the moment he met him 5 years ago. Unaware of it, Junhoe reached through His husband's clavicle where lies Jesus Christ's crown of thorns on his broad shoulders encircling all the way until on other side of Jiwon's clavicle, on both ends, Junhoe's name clasping it on the front. 

Junhoe's fingertips followed the curves that spelt "Junhoe" while remembering that day...

It has been a week! And Jiwon hasn't called nor messaged him! He didn't even replied on Junhoe's message last Monday! 

He's worried, annoyed, and sad at the same time! How can Jiwon ghost him! Even Donghyuk has no idea on the whereabouts of his bestfriend. He's useless! Junhoe grunted with his all all day while his eyes are glued on his phone waiting for his loser of a boyfriend to contact him. 

He's embarrassed to ask Jiwon's brother. He just can't. The more he is embarrased to ask Jiwon's mother. He might look like a clingy and nosy boyfriend. He sighed. He's been like this everyday since Jiwon disappeared. 

He's also afraid to go to Jiwon's place. Jiwon might push him away or worse, not see him. 

He dialed Jinhwan's number to talk to him. Every minute that passes by, his worry is doubling, his annoyance is increasing, and he is becoming sadder and sadder. He needs some talk with his bestfriend. He needs some assurance that his boyfriend can't give to him right now. 

"What about it, Junhoe?" although Jinhwans voice is so soft, you can sense the irritation in it. 

"Hyung! He still hasn't contacted me! I'm going crazy! Did he leave me already? Does he have someone new now? Where is he?" He bombarded Jinhwan with all the unanswered questions that were bothering him, eating out all his rational thoughts. 

"Junhoe, go to his apartment now! He is the only one who can answer all your questions! Don't be a coward! Your overthinking is torturing you! You have to face it whether it will be a good or a bad outcome. What matters is that you tried."

Junhoe is left speechless. His bestfriend is right. He can't overthink all day, all week, all month! He needs to go and see Jiwon's face and ask him the questions that consumes him every tick of the clock. 

He's been standing outside Jiwon's house for a good half an hour now. His mind is still on an excruciatingly long battle. In the end, his knuckles made three knocks on the door. 

But there is no answer. He's losing his patience. He needs to see Jiwon right here this moment!

"Kim-fucking-Jiwon! I swear if you don't open this goddamn door, all hell will break lose!" Mustering up the courage, he shouted loud enough to wake up even the heaviest sleeper that there is in that building. 

Junhoe heared a loud thud and a click on the door knob. The door opened but there is no Jiwon. He made his way to the room of his boyfriend who didn't move an inch but instead, put his blanket all over himself. 

"What the fuck is this? Are you ghosting me? How come you can't reply to my messages or call me?" The beat of Junhoe's heart is like a series of thunder roaring on a rainy afternoon full with thundestorm. 

"Junhoe-I umm I can explain." Jiwon restlesly stated. 

"Then fucking explain what's happening here!" Junhoe can't hide the shake in his voice. He's too emotional and Jiwon's delaying tactics is making this situation more unbearable. 

Scratching his head, Jiwon came out of his shell of a blanket, "Because of this."

Silence. 

"Your collarbone has my name tattooed on it." It was all Junhoe could say. 

"Yes, pabo-ya! This is so painful I can't even walk around here!" Jiwon helplessly answered. 

"Who told you to put a large tattoo on your body, you dimwit! Is it my fault then?!" 

"No! No, it wasn't your fault. I just love you too much that I wanna ink your name on my body. To voluntarily submit my whole being to you because I am yours."

Junhoe just watched Jiwon while Jiwon is inching forward to him until he stop. And he slowly bended on one knee, a rich blue velvet propped in front of Junhoe. 

"I am so in love with you that I wanna spend the rest of this lifetime being yours and yours only. Junhoe, will you spend the rest of yours with me too?" 

It was the most solemn act Jiwon had done to Junhoe. He has prepared his monologue for a week now but he isn't sure of what to say. Although, the script he prepared wasn't followed, he was happy that he let all of his sincerity out to Junhoe. He only has one goal now. To make Junhoe say his...

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes, dimwit! I'll marry you! Because I am so madly in love with you too!" The doubtful guy awhile ago is now gone. 

Jiwon wasted no more minute and hurriedly inserted the glamorous engagement ring he ordered outside Korea to Junhoe's slender ring finger. The silver ring has the finest cut of midnight blue diamond stitting atop the center with JW❤️JH engraved inside it. 

The lovebirds encased each other with their warmest embrace and sealed the proposal with a sweet, chaste kiss. 

"Stop crying, Baby. I never plan to leave you. I only planned to marry you!" Jiwon assured Junhoe while he wipes off the tears on Junhoe's cheeks. Unknowingly, he also has tears flowing abundantly from his crescent eyes. 

Junhoe hit him harder than he intended to do that made Jiwon "ow" for his dear life because his week-old Junhoe tattoo is still on the process of healing. 

"Baby, that's painful!" 

"That's what you get for making me worried, dimwit!" But Junhoe planted soft kisses on the center of Jiwon's chest to soothe the pain. 

"I love you, Baby." Jiwon vowed. 

"I love you too, love," Junhoe answered.

  
"Oi" A surprised Jiwon was woken up from his deep slumber when he felt a man with a sparkling gummy smile in front of him, all eyes on him. 

"Good morning, Love." Junhoe greeted him. 

God! That smile. It is Jiwon's forever weakness! And his lifelong goal now that both of them are in their 30's is to never wipe that kind of smile off from his beloved Junhoe's lips. 

Fin. 


End file.
